pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Little Wing
'''Little Wing&Beautiful Pride '''is the duo song of Naru Ayase and Bell Renjōji. It first appeared as an insert song in Episode 38 when Naru and Bell debuted as a duo. Lyrics Rōmaji= Why tell me? Dare to mo chigaun darou? Are you happy? Onnaji de manzoku? Nanni mo motanai watashi Subete motta watashi Nukarun da daichi kara douji ni umareru yo Little Wing & Beautiful Pride Senaka awase no sora habataite butsukaru asobi janai Yume no genseki kara Mirai no kagayaki wo Migakia getai trouble Come on, come on motto DNA ni kizamu chemistry tanoshii! DNA ni kiku wa kore ga kakumei? Kotae wa dare to mo majiwaranai Wakaru wa mane dekinai My life Sotto no sekai wa konna ni hikari afureteiru Mune ni hisomu hoshiboshi power wo kaihou shite Little Wing & Beautiful Pride Futatsu no kidou ryoku hiki atte hekonde Takameru yo Kako no shippo to tsukande Mirai wo furimawasu Chuushutsu shita no wa "jun" Dream on partner D.N.A ni kizamu chemistry tanoshii! D.N.A ni kiku wa kore ga kakumei? One Wing & Special Pride Magyaku no watashitachi Kono deai wa kiseki? No, it's destiny! Little Wing & Beautiful Pride Nai mono nedari no stance Chiisana hane Itooshi heart Futatsu de hitotsu Little Wing & Beautiful Pride Arukidashita no ima Rasen egaki nagara chikazuku wa Big Wing & Shining Pride Just a only girls |-| Kanji= Why tell me? 誰とも違うんだろ？ Are you happy? おんなじで満足？ 何にも持たない私 全て持った私 ぬかるんだ大地から 同時に生まれるよ Little Wing&Beautiful Pride 背中合わせの空 羽ばたいてぶつかる 遊びじゃない 夢の原石から 未来の輝きを 磨きあげたい　trouble Come on Come on もっと DNAに刻む chemistry楽しい！ DNAに聞くわ これが革命？ 答えは 誰とも交わらない 分かるわ 真似できないMy life 外の世界はこんなに光溢れている 胸に潜む星々 powerを解放して Little Wing&Beautiful Pride 二つの起動力 惹き合ってへこんで 高めるよ 過去のしっぽ掴んで 未来を振り回す 抽出したのは『純』 dream on partner DNAに刻む chemistry楽しい！ DNAに聞くわ これが革命？ One Wing&Special Pride 真逆の私達 この出会いは奇蹟? No It's destiny! Little Wing&Beautiful Pride 無い物ねだりのstance 小さな羽根 愛おしいheart 二つで一つ Little Wing&Beautiful Pride 歩き出したの 今 螺旋描きながら近づくわ Big Wing&Shining Pride Just a only girls |-| English= Why tell me? Aren't we all different? Are you happy? Are you satisfied being all the same? I, who had nothing, And I, who had everything, We're emerging from the great earth and being born at the same time. Little Wing & Beautiful Pride We have our backs to each other in the sky. We fly and collide. This isn't a game. From the ore of a dream, I want to polish the shine of the future Bring on the trouble more, come on, come on. The chemistry that has been engraved in our DNA is so much fun! I ask my DNA: Is this a revolution? The answer doesn't change from person to person. I know that no one can imitate my life. The outside world is overflowing with this much light. Release the power of the stars that is hiding in your heart. Little Wing & Beautiful Pride Two super efforts are drawn to each other, yield to each other And are heightened. I grab my tail from the past And spin around the future. What has been extracted from that is "purity." Dream on, partner. The chemistry that has been engraved in our DNA is so much fun! I ask my DNA: Is this a revolution? One Wing & Special Pride We're polar opposites Is this meeting a miracle? No, It's destiny! Little Wing & Beautiful Pride I beg for what I wish with a praying stance. Little wings, A previous heart, Two as one. Little Wing & Beautiful Pride We have begun to walk ahead now. We get closer as we draw a spiral. Big Wing & Shining Pride It's only girls. Screenshots * Become the Happy Bell on Christmas Eve NARUBERUpose.png Littlewingbeautifulpride.png Littlewing3.png Littlewing4.png Littlewing5.png Littlewing6.png Littlewing7.png Littlewing9.png Littlewing10.png Littlewing12.png Littlewing13.png Littlewing14.png Littlewing15.png Littlewing16.png Littlewing17.png Littlewing18.png Littlewing19.png Littlewing20.png Littlewing21.png Littlewing22.png Videos TV Edit= |-| Full Version= Category:Insert Song Category:Music